Along with the spread of communication apparatuses such as cellular phones in recent years, communications where prepared multimedia contents are transmitted to other users or have multimedia contents prepared for other users are spreading.
When multimedia contents are prepared, however, in many cases, complex operation procedures are required, and in some cases, such preparation is difficult for users who are not accustomed to the operation.
Therefore, a technique aiming to simplify user operation has been considered.
As such a communication tool, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-140270 discloses a receiving device which samples and carries out an attached script, interlocked with the opening of an e-mail, upon reception of an e-mail to which the script has been attached, and furthermore, a receiving device which prepares a script that reflects the action that has been carried out in the receiving device and which controls the output of the processing result in a manner where it is outputted through the transmitter of the e-mail. The action that is desired by the transmitting side can be carried out by the receiving side by using such a receiving device as that described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-140270.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-324036 describes a technique for preparing an e-mail template where the layout information of the contents is described in order to easily prepare an e-mail to which multimedia data is to be attached, and for preparing en e-mail that includes multimedia in accordance with the layout information of this template.
In the case where the above receiving device described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-140270 is made to carry out preparation of a script, and thereby, multimedia contents are prepared, a problem arises where it is necessary to describe a complex script and to transmit this to the receiving device. In addition, a problem arises where in some cases, the script that is carried out does not induce an operation on the receiving side, and therefore, the action desired by the transmitting side is not necessarily obtained.
Furthermore, there is a problem where it is not easy to prepare an e-mail on the message preparing side of an e-mail or the like. That is to say, it is difficult to prepare a message where a script and data that is prepared by a message preparer are simply combined.
The technology which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-324036 as a technology for facilitating preparation of a message or an e-mail that includes multimedia data and which facilitates arrangement of letters, still pictures and the like by using a template on which layout information is described works effectively in the case where an e-mail where a number of images and texts are mixed on one large screen which is viewed on a PC (Personal Computer) is prepared. However, the Patent Document does not state a case where an e-mail where the e-mail screen changes chronographically and discontinuously, and thus, the contents are switched in such a manner as scene A, scene B and scene C is prepared, and a problem arises where it is difficult for the user to prepare multimedia data that transitions chronographically, even in the case where the technology disclosed in the Patent Document is used.
Furthermore, a problem arises where the contents of the message cannot be rewritten by utilizing a variety of functions, such as camera, microphone, and address list, which are held inherently by a terminal in a cellular phone or in a portable terminal that is a conventional data processing device.
Furthermore, a problem arises where, in a terminal on the preparing side that is a conventional data processing device, a portion of a script that is utilized for the preparation of multimedia contents cannot be rewritten, and preparation and reproduction cannot be carried out by rewriting a minimal portion of the script when such a script is utilized on the reproducing side.
Furthermore, a problem arises where, in a terminal on the preparing side that is a conventional data processing device, script commands or tags which are utilized for the preparation of multimedia contents, and which are not required by the receivers or do not follow the standard procedure cannot be eliminated.
The present invention is provided in order to solve such problems, and a first object of the invention is to provide a multimedia data processing device which can easily prepare multimedia contents, a multimedia data processing program and a data structure for multimedia contents data, and furthermore, a second object of the invention is to provide a multimedia data processing device that allows a receiver to carry out the operation of preparing and editing desired multimedia contents without fail, a multimedia processing program and a data structure for multimedia contents data.